sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Awequa Fitznel The Shark
"so tell me, what makes you oh so “princess material” that you think you’re allowed to go ahead and do that?" -Awequa General Characteristics Name: Awequa Fitznel the shark Pronunciation: Awe-que-wah Fit-znel Name Meaning: simple, just another variation of aqua Other Names: aki, aweq, sharky, Titles: (self proclaimed) Shark Extrodinaire Gender: Female Age: 15 Appearance: See sheet Sexual Orientation: Demisexual Distinguishing Features: VERY sharp teeth, long shark tail Alignment: True Neutral Theme Song: Aura Dione ft rock mafia - friends OR Set it off - Wolf in sheep’s Clothing (if youd like to know my reasoning for these songs please ask!) Zodiac: Sagittarius Physical Characteristics Species: Mobian Shark Nationality: (according to this map Here) yurashian Skin Color: Blue-Grey Muzzle Color White Height: 5'9 Human height, 3'1 Mobian Height Weight: about 120lbs human weight, around 50 lbs Mobian Teeth: sharp to the point,easily chipped, dangerous Hair Color: Dark Navy Eye Color: deep sea blue Scars: N/A Handedness: ambidextrous, but prefers right hand Personal Characteristics Birth Date: Dec 3rd Birth Place: Westopolis Mental Characteristics IQ: Average Triggers: nothing specific triggers Awequa, though, subjects involving either love or “doing the deed” seem to render her either quiet or excusing herself from the conversation Level Of Maturity not the most mature, but is still very responsible for her age Habits: has a habit of chewing on things near her (no living things) when either hungry or nervous Pessimist or Optimist tries her best to be a optimist, but everyone has their limits Known Languages: English Short or long term Memory?: Awequa is better at long term memory then short term, give her something to do and she wont remember it till the next day unless you remind her Phobias: N/A Temperament: she’s not really a hot-head, but she sets her limits thin before she is messed with too much, low tolerance i guess is the word? Hobbies: swimming, training to be able to fight in melee aswell. Pet Peeves: slight OCD, when people are so narrow minded about their opinions Street Smarts: slightly, she knows what to stay away from and what to welcome Personality ~Hopeless Romantic Trait: Although Awequa is quite uninterested in getting involved with someone, there's always the side of her that loves to see other happy couples roaming around, especially her friends, it just somehow gives her a bit of joy, she enjoys the occasional romance movie or novel, she sees romance and love as one of humanity's few forms of happiness ~Selfless Trait: Awequa doesn't really care about herself that much, and puts herself down a bit sometimes, discouraging herself to do things, she always considers others first, and putting herself last in every situation, she cares alot about everyone else's health, and not really her own, so its not uncommon to see her healing the wounded when she's just as sick herself but denying it ~Over-Sensitive Trait: Awequa is quite sensitive, being scared easily, and her body also being quite sensitive, acting a bit more like a cry-baby then she should if hurt or wounded, she also really hates being scared by her friends for fun, even though she knows their just playing around, and being her defensive nature, she often gets a bit out of hand, not to mention she is bound to argue over very simple times from time to time, she doesn’t exactly do it on purpose or to hurt her friends, she just feels she has to argue her point with facts and truth. ~Intelligent Trait: Being That Awequa was by herself for most of her life, she didn’t really have a need to talk to friends or anything of the sort, so she read books, practiced, and did very well in school, she learnt alot, more then most kids in her class since she focused more due to having no one to be distracted by, so she now uses her intelligence in Combat and other situations. ~Tomboyish Trait: Awequa would essentially not be caught dead in a dress, shes a bit of a gamer, and loves to wear her signature hoodie, sweatpants and boots, she doesn't really like jeans, since she finds them very uncomfortable, and she doesn't really enjoy being in a dress at all, unless its a very special occasion, though even then its a bit hard to convince her. ~Slightly Socially Awkward Trait Although Awequa is a lot better then when she was a kid, she still has a bit of social awkwardness deep within her, She attempts to put on a bad-ass mask and fake her personality, when really, she never really knows what to say, and sometimes even prefers not to talk at all, and just listen to others, when she does talk, it’s always either just small talk, or trying to rant about something to her friends, which most of the time turns out in a burst of words and frustration, she always has something to say, and a opinon on matters, but doesn’t really know the best way to say it ~Slightly Twisted Trait From time to time, Awequa can be quite unpredictable, she isn’t two-faced and doesn't go all out wack, but she has that feeling where people would think there's something wrong with her, she acts a bit unordinary every so often, and sometimes says things that are normally out of character for her, though mainly its just her brain trying to figure out what to say and how to blend in and be with the crowd, since its what she's most paranoid about. she tries to act like her friends so she isn't considered weird or gross, though it ends up being misinterpreted Supernatural Characteristics Ability: can control water Element: Water Immunities: is resistant to water elements, but can still be damaged by it Futilities: you wanna try and drown a shark? pfft, keep trying Restrictions: awequa can only fight with her water powers if she either has her bottled water with her or is near a source of water Highs and Lows Likes: singing, swimming, the beach, occasional reading, training, hanging out with friends, any sport but running Dislikes: running, narrow-minded people, Apparel Usual Attire: Sky blue hoodie Favorite Type Of Clothing Style: tomboy, men's clothes, modern or new, 50% girly 50% punk Least Favorite Type Of Clothing Style: 100% girly, 100% pink ensembles, etc Accessories/Jewelery: grey-blue pendant Makeup: light blue eye-shadow, nothing else Dress Style/Wardrobe: tomboy/punk Other Equipment: carries around some bottled water most of the time, pocket knife for emergencies, keeps a mini med kit in her pocket or a bag if she brings one Piercings: N/A Tattoos: N/A, Most Prized Possession: her pendant, it was given to her by her late grandmother who was very dear to her Trinkets: no odds and ends to speak of, unless a phone counts. Social Characteristics Ego: low, and honestly doesn't care about it Confidence: 4/10 Humor: dark sometimes, gets most jokes unless it's a reference to a show/game/etc she hasn't seen or played Emotional Stability: can keep calm in most situations, and has a thick breaking point, but still has limits Mannerisms: knows basic table manners, and tries to be as polite as possible to strangers Patience: very patient Expression: she doesn't exactly know how to express herself well at all Emotional Strengths: calm and collected, mature Emotional Flaws: sensitive, easily jealous, always confused Introvert or Extrovert?: in the middle of both Daredevil or Cautious?: cautious Logical or Emotional?: tries to be as logical as possible, though sometimes doesn't quite work Disorderly or Neat?: tries her best to keep tidy, but always seems to end up at least a tad messy Working or Relaxing?: relaxing Relationship Status: single Intrapersonal Connections Immediate Family: Mother and father, unknown status Relatives: N/A besides a few distant cousins Acquaintances: See Relations Chart Allegiance: N/A Allies: see relations chart Enemies: see relations chart Followers: N/A Friends: see relations chart Pets: N/A (but im considering making her one) Disliked: see relations chart Hated: see relations chart Rivals: see relations chart Role Models: N/A Subordinates: N/A Combat Intelligence: 7/10 Wisdom: 5/10 Agility: 6/10 Stamina: 2/10 Cooperation: 9/10 Weapon(s) of Choice: either water elements or knife Magical strengths: '''strong resistance to water damage, magic evasion '''Magical weaknesses: weak to air elements, slightly weak to earth elements Physical Strengths: Can breath underwater, therefore rendering trying to drown her quite futile, Physical Weaknesses: She's more sensitive to choking on land, meaning she passes out/dies via choking much faster than a average mobian Signature Move: '''N/A '''Specialty: '''element magic '''Special Attack: '''Tidal wave used to push back a great deal of enemies '''Powers: '''can produce water or ice balls to throw, and anything she can shape out of water, though they wouldn't be as effective as their metal/solid counterparts due to materials, but they are still dangerous. '''Threat Level: '''5/10 Health and Fitness '''Favourite food(s): lemon grass chikadee, bonus points if with rice, fish Favourite drink(s): '''lemonade, water '''Disliked food(s): '''seaweed, tomatoes, pickles '''Disliked drink(s): '''anything diet, root-beer, any alcohol '''Birthmarks: N/A Allergies: 'allergic to some types of dairy (mainly milk) '''Conditions: '''Insomnia '''Disorders: '''N/A '''Blood Type: '''AB '''Figure: '''slightly circle-figured, though some hourglass figure as well Biography '''Distant Past (Childhood-teenage years):'Awequa was born to a family of 3, when she was born, her parents were decent people, though would constantly forget Awequa due to them being so busy, and top that off with her social awkwardness, she decided to keep quiet and to herself, leading to her burying herself in her homework, problems, and everything academic instead of playing with anyone or socializing, she kept like this for all of her childhood, and as she opened herself up more in her later years up until now, she met a few good friends, she learned to bend and use water after a few years of classes, she also took a few medicinal classes being in her motherly/selfless nature to be able to help others '''Recent Past (last few years): in the last few years, awequa has made a few good friends along her bumpy trip through life, with hardships all around, she practices her first aid as well as training to fight melee style, she also practices her water manipulation from time to time, though she feels she doesn't need to much more, she hopes to go with the flow of the world and see how the rest of her life plays out with the many years she has left of her life Other Information/Trivia -is ticklish pretty much everywhere but her arms, but doesn't like being tickled -There has only been 2 times where awequa’s hair was not in a pony tail while in public, all other times were when sleeping since she can't sleep with her ponytail in her hair Relationships outside of family feel free to add your character here! just make sure the story between aweq and your char make sense! Exspiravit the Ghost Lynx - He likes her dark sense of humor among other things. Also likes to annoy her at times. Verta the Hedgehog - met while travelling, neutral opinion Best Of Awequa Male! Awequa.png|Made by zeldaprincessgirl100 on Deviantart Yaoiqueen comm sketch 2 by solairemomo-d8lwx1u (1).png|Made by Solairemomo on Deviantart Twisted by gquin-d8tably.png|Made by Gquin on deviantart Pc twisted kitsune by fivey-d90udew.png|Made by Fivey on deviantart Com sa awequa by extra fenix-d8xh3fd.png|Made by Extra-Fenix on deviantart Commission awequa by absolutedream-d8w9ok2.png|Made by AbsoluteDream on deviantart Pc03 by piesamir-d93vh16.png|Made by Fivey on deviantart Pc02 by piesamir-d93vgth.png|Made by Fivey on deviantart Commission awequaref by absolutedream-d967e6a.png|Made by Absolutedream on deviantart, official ref Collab girls night out by twisted kitsune-d8nstxz.png|Collab with xXMadameDeathXx on deviantart Gift bubbles in the sea by 3d xecution-d9atu10.png|made by 3D-Xecution on deviantart for my b-day! Art trade twisted kitsune by haku shion-d8pxf1i.jpg|Made by haku-shion on Deviantart (deactivated) Comission birthday by montyth-d9avaqo.jpg|Made by montyTH on deviantart for my birthday also! At twisted kitsune by sophietheyoshi-d8nafc5.jpg|Made by SophieTheYoshi on deviantart At awequa by amaryiiis-d8ruk9u.png|made by AmaryIIis on deviantart Twisted kitsune awequa 1 1 by mexame-d92mmt4.png|made by mexame on deviantart ce__awequa_the_shark_by_sparkleglitter1-d8p05hv.png|made by SparklezBlue on deviantart Category:Females Category:Sharks Category:Mobians